BALROG-XI
Balrog-XI or Balrog-11 is a shotgun from the Balrog series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is an auto shotgun that holds 7 rounds for each round with a special buckshot that developed by Aegis Laboratory. It chargers a wide scopes Balrog Charging System bullet while having a consecutive fire, and it is able to fire it as a secondary mode. Advantages *High damage, especially in secondary fire mode *High rate of fire *Very high stun power to zombies *Very short reload time for a shotgun *Can do wide-spread explosive shot when right click *Explosive shot can knock zombies away, specially in mid-air Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition costs *Just like most shotguns, no penetration on normal shots *Easily run dry due to its fusillade *Low magazine capacity *Have to shoot 4 bullets to obtain an explosive ammo *Explosive shot cannot perform headshot kills except with concentrated fire Events This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 14 May 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 June 2013. **There was a resale on 21 January 2014. *China/Japan: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 26 February 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 Mac 2014 Tips Overall *This weapon is a proper replacement for those who like to use XM1014. *Balrog-XI's explosive shot can deal tremendous damage to zombies and obstacles. *You can shoot the explosive ammo while reloading. *An explosive ammo will be obtained after firing 4 pellets continuously. *The maximum of explosive ammo obtainable is 7. *It can take down barriers real fast with just some explosive shots. Classic Battle *Not much recommended in Original due to the lack of accuracy, useless in far range, massively expensive and low spare ammunition. *In addition, Balrog-XI's explosive shot damage has been reduced a lot. Need at least 2-3 explosive shots to take down a single target, even though in point blank. *However, Balrog-XI is very useful in closed-area maps such as 747, Dust2A or Gallery. Zombie Mods *Functions as XM1014 with additional firing mode. *Keep an eye on your spare ammunition. *1 round of explosive shot to the body can deal about 500 ~ 1000 damage to zombies, depends on the range. *Aim for the head with explosive shot for a massive damage of over 1000 ~ 1500. *Recommended to keep at least 2-3 explosive rounds in case of emergency situations. *Explosive shot's damage will be higher, if the target is closer. *Explosive shots have a high knock-back power but also a low stun power, so it is recommended to keep an appropriate distance. *Use the explosive shots toward host zombies, as they mostly have lower health or to send zombies in mid-air flying away, specially Light zombies or Sting Fingers. Scenario *Balrog-XI can take down barriers easily with explosive shots so make sure you have enough ammo. *Keep your explosive rounds stocked in case of overwhelming zombies incoming so that you can escape easily. *7 bullets from explosive shots can deal 41000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed (damage decreased over range). *The Balrog Charging System is strong enough to kill zombies even without upgrading the attack power. *Keep an eye on your money in the beginning 600 rounds of Balrog-XI can burn out $9750. *Explosive shots are useful for battling mini bosses especially for Deimos and Ganymede. *Explosive shots can penetrate through bodies but not walls. Comparison to XM1014 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+6%) *Can do wide spread explosive shots *Additional explosive rounds Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same weight (4% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7) Negative *More expensive (+$2750) *Available in limited time only Gallery File:Balrog11_viewmodel.png|View model Balrog-XI_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload 581185_394132207372401_1201342287_n.jpg|World Model balrog11.gif|Fire and reload animations File:4620733749288501546.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Balrog11_screenshot_china.jpg|Balrog Charging System bl11kp.jpg|Korea poster File:Balrog11_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Balrog11_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Bl11bl5thkp.png|Ditto muzzleflash29.gif|Muzzle flash balrog11-spr.PNG|HUD icon 1393300972_incso_20140221_20140226_patchdesign-megaxus_v2.jpg|Indonesia poster 1393381836 balrog11codeabox30p.jpg|Balrog XI with 30 Code A Decoder + Code Box Drawing sound Inserting sound Shooting sound BCS shooting sound Trivia *This weapon is based on XM1014. *It has a different draw, reload animation and a shooting sound than the original one. *When you earn an explosive ammunition, it uses the Balrog-IX's pre-charge sound. *One new muzzle flash was made for this weapon. *Its secondary fire mode is similar to the Cannon system. *This is the second Balrog weapon which uses the Balrog Charging System in the manual way. The first one is Balrog-I. *The world "Balrog XI" can be seen while reloading or drawing. *The world "B C S System" is printed on the buttstock. *This weapon is extremely useful in many Zombie Scenario maps due to the secondary fire mode. *The sprite of the explosive shot looks like 5 fireballs, but actually is only 1. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:Shotgun Category:Cash weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:Event exclusive